La Pucelle
by Faran PangkalHemat
Summary: "Ingatlah, aku akan selalu menjagamu meskipun kau tak bisa melihatku lagi. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu." Untuk hari peringatan Jeanne d'Arc, 30 Mei.


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Semua informasi tentang Jeanne d'Arc saya baca di Wiki dan jeanne-darc. info

**Warning :** OOC, OC, historical-ish, typo.

* * *

~La Pucelle~

* * *

"Jeanne!"

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh, berhenti sejenak menunggu teman baiknya yang setengah berlari ke arahnya. Jeanne terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi kesal yang tampak jelas dari wajah gadis yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Tadi kamu kemana?" Elaine, nama gadis itu, memandang Jeanne dengan galak. Rambut coklat mudanya dikepang dua rapi seperti Jeanne, postur tubuh ramping, tetapi sedikit lebih tinggi daripada Jehanne. Ia masih menunggu jawaban sang teman yang berambut pirang saat mereka mulai berjalan berdampingan.

"Gereja." Jawab Jeanne ringan. Ia menoleh dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi temannya itu.

"Lagi?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Elaine. "Astaga, satu kali setelah hari Sabhat saja sudah cukup!" Dengan cepat pula ia menambahkan.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang kalau tak setiap hari."

Lirikan penuh tanda tanya Elaine hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum oleh Jeanne.

"Aku menyerah." Elaine mengangkat kedua tangannya, berlari kecil mendahului Jehanne lalu berbalik lagi menatapnya. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan kebiasaanmu itu… Bukan berarti tak bagus sih, hanya saja kan…"

Jeanne mendengarkan celotehan sang teman selama mereka berjalan, sesekali menyuruh Elaine agar tidak berjalan mundur, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

_Jeannette._

Jeanne menoleh dengan cepat. Jelas-jelas suara dalam dan lembuat tadi bukan berasal dari Elaine, tapi yang ada disekitar mereka sekarang hanyalah pepohonan dan padang rumput yang luas untuk menggembalakan domba.

Elaine yang melihat Jeanne kebingungan bertanya. "Ada apa, Jeanne?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Balas Jeanne cepat.

Jeanne sering mendengar suara itu. Sejak ia menginjak umur 13 tahun hingga sekarang. Suara itu seperti berbicara tepat di sampingnya. Terkadang suara itu hanya memanggil namanya, di lain waktu suara itu selalu mengingatkannya agar selalu berbuat baik. Tetapi satu hal yang dikatakan suara itu yang selalu membuatnya gelisah…

_Selamatkan Prancis, Jeannette._

"Jeanne…?" Elaine menepuk bahu sang teman dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sang gadis berambut pirang tetap diam, berusaha mendengarkan apabila suara itu berbicara lagi.

"Kamu kenap—"

Suara derap kaki kuda serta teriakan-teriakan keras terdegar dari kejauhan. Asap dan nyala api terlihat dari balik pepohonan. Domba-domba di padang rumput itu berlarian ke segala arah, panik. Elaine tertegun, kemudian segera menarik lengan Jeanne dan berlari, hal ini membuat Jeanne menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan ikut berteriak memperingatkan para penduduk desa.

"Pasukan Inggris!"

* * *

"Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, ya?"

Disela-sela suara besi saling beradu, sang gadis berbicara kepada pria yang menangkis serangannya. Sang pria yang terlihat lebih ahli itu mundur selangkah, sebelum menyahutnya sembari tersenyum.

"Berbicara saat mengayunkan pedang, berarti kau sudah bisa memecah konsentrasi, ya?" Senyum jenaka menghiasi wajah sang pria itu. "_Oui_, sangat cepat. Apalagi kalau dari posisi orang yang terlalu lama hidup sepertiku, Jeanne."

Jeanne menjawabnya dengan senyum simpul dan mengayunkan pedangnya kepada pria yang ia kenal dan panggil France.

Masih terbayang jelas olehnya saat pertama kali mengenal France. Jeanne memang tidak pernah mengenyam pendidikan tinggi, jadi ia tak terlalu mengetahui dan mempedulikan konsep tentang 'personifikasi negara'. Ia juga tak tahu kalau seharusnya personifikasi itu hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang kerajaan, karena waktu itu France sendirilah yang mendatangi dan memperkenalkan diri setelah ia berbicara empat mata dengan sang calon raja.

Saat ini, ia mempersiapkan diri untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh suara itu. Meskipun pada awalnya ia menghadapi berbagai halangan, tapi Jeanne tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang paling sering menolongnya adalah orang yang akan ia tolong.

Hal itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Pedang mereka beradu untuk kesekian kalinya, dan Jeanne menanyakan hal yang selalu ia pikirkan sejak pertama kali bertemu France. "Apa negara lain mempunyai personifikasi juga?"

"Tentu saja. Ada beberapa yang kukenal. _Espagne_, _Prusse_, _Écosse_… " France menangkis ayunan pedang Jeanne, maju selangkah, dan melanjutkan perkataannya dengan wajah masam dan pelan. "… _Anglettere_."

Tebasan pedang Jeanne agak goyah. "_D_…_D__ésolé_, maaf, aku mengungkit pembicaraan yang berat seperti ini."

France malah tertawa mendengar itu. "Tidak perlu minta maaf begitu."

Jeanne menggumamkan permintaan maaf itu selama beberapa kali sebelum ia berdiam diri. Pedangnya ia tancapkan ke tanah.

"Kau tak pernah menggunakan sisi yang tajam." France yang pertama kali berbicara setelah Jeanne terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melirik pedang itu.

Jeanne memandangi pedang yang ia tancapkan itu. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah France mengatakan itu, tapi ia tersenyum dan menjawab. "Aku datang bukan untuk membunuh, France."

* * *

Lima bulan purnama telah berlalu sejak ia ditangkap.

Sang _Maid of Orléans_ menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai sidang dari uskup dan para juri yang tampaknya tak ada habisnya. Ada beberapa pertanyaan dari para pendakwa yang menggunakan istilah yang ia tak ketahui, dan itu membuatnya bingung. Tetapi semuanya itu ia lewati dengan tabah dan tenang, karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya benar dan Tuhan selalu mendampinginya.

Kemenangannya di _Orléans_, penobatan Charles, segala masa indah itu sudah lewat. Jeanne hanya bisa berpegang pada keyakinannya dan orang yang selalu ia lindungi selama ini, France. Kenangan bersama orang itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum di dalam penjara.

Suara jeruji sel yang terbuka membuatnya menegakkan kepala yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan.

Seorang pria muda bersurai pirang berantakan masuk, terdiam sebentar, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. Jubahnya melambai pelan selaras dengan langkah kakinya sampai ia berhenti di depan Jeanne.

Selama beberapa saat, iris biru cerahnya bertatapan dengan iris hijau itu.

"_Monsieur Anglettere_, bukan?" Tidak ada tatapan tajam atau kata-kata sinis yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Kata-katanya membuat pria yang dipanggil _Anglettere_ –England—itu terkejut. Ekspresi terkejut di wajah sang personifikasi itu berubah menjadi muram.

"Ya." England mengangguk, kemudian langsung berkata. "Begini, Jeanne, aku-"

"Jangan minta maaf, _monsieur_." Sela Jeanne. "Bukan anda yang menjebloskan saya ke sini, tetapi orang-orang kerajaan anda. Itu tidak sama."

Cahaya remang-remang dari bulan dan lilin membuat Jeanne tak melihat perubahan ekspresi dari pria di hadapannya. England, sekali lagi tak terlalu menyangka reaksi dari Jeanne. Mulutnya terbuka lagi, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tak jadi. England mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeanne ke arah pintu sel yang terbuka.

"Dia ingin menemuimu." Ucap England pelan. Pandangan Jeanne mengikuti pandangan England.

"France?"

* * *

Ia keluar dari tempat itu dengan perlahan, tak ingin mengganggu kedua orang itu.

England menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi. Pikirannya kacau.

Kemunculan tiba-tiba seseorang pun tak ia sadari sebelum orang itu bersuara.

"Kau melihatnya kan?" Pertanyaan singkat itu keluar dari mulut pria berambut merah. Pria yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari England itu berkata dengan dingin dan tatapan tajam.

England balas menatap kakaknya yang berada di depannya itu. Tetapi ia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan pura-pura tak tahu." Scotland meninggikan suaranya, kesal. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya memperlihatkan bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memukul sang adik sekarang juga.

"Ya, aku melihatnya." Akhirnya England menjawab.

Ya, dia selalu melihat sebuah sosok di samping perempuan itu. Entah ia harus mendefinisikan sosok itu sebagai apa, karena dia tahu pasti itu bukan roh atau hantu atau pun… Iblis. Ia selalu melihat bahwa Jeanne berbincang-bincang dengan sosok bercahaya itu. England, yang selama ini bisa melihat hal-hal seperti itu pun tak bisa berkomunikasi maupun melakukan sesuatu terhadap sosok itu. Tetapi mendengar pengakuan Jeanne tentang 'suara' membuat England mengasumsikan bahwa sosok itulah 'suara' yang dimaksudkan Jeanne.

Suara yang mendorong sifat patriotik sang gadis untuk terus membela France.

* * *

"Bagaimana kau…?" Ekspresi bingung tampak jelas di wajah Jeanne.

"_Écosse _membantuku." Jawab France, ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jeanne. "Begitu juga dengan _Anglettere_. Kau tahu betapa terkejutnya aku. "

"Dia pria yang baik." Jeanne mengomentari dengan senyum kecil. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, France."

"Aku juga." Tangan besarnya menggenggam erat tangan Jeanne, ia tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu. France terdiam sebentar, sebelum ia mulai berbicara lagi.

"Kau bisa kabur sekarang." France memandang Jeanne dengan kalut. "Bebas…"

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Charles sudah menjadi raja, dan keadaanmu pun sudah mulai membaik." Seulas senyum kecil ia berikan pada France. "Kalau pun aku kabur dan bebas, aku tetap akan pergi dari dunia ini."

Gadis itu tahu France ingin membawanya kabur dan pergi ke tempat yang aman. Tapi ia tahu bukan jalan itu yang terbaik baginya.

"Jeanne…"

"Tapi, France." Tangannya menangkup wajah France dengan lembut. "Ingatlah, aku akan selalu menjagamu meskipun kau tak bisa melihatku lagi. Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu."

* * *

Rouen, 30 Mei 1431

* * *

Hari itu cerah, dengan awan yang berarak dan sinar matahari yang tak terlalu menyengat.

Saat matahari semakin naik, kerumunan orang juga semakin bertambah. Banyak yang datang hanya untuk sekedar melihat, pembakaran penyihir adalah hal yang biasa saat itu. Tak sedikit orang yang berteriak menyumpahi sang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan dibakar itu.

Jeanne menulikan telinga dari teriakan-teriakan itu, bibirnya menggumamkan doa, sorot matanya memancarkan keteguhan. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia takut pada tiang kayu yang ada di hadapannya.

Tawaran terakhir dari uskup agar ia bisa bebas ditolaknya dengan halus. Jeanne katakan lagi kepada uskup itu bahwa ia benar-benar mendengar suara-Nya dan selalu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Kemudian matanya menyapu seluruh lautan manusia di lapangan itu, mencari sesorang. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya itu, mengenakan tudung jubah dan berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya.

France berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia ingin berlari ke arah Jeanne, menarik gadis itu agar dia selamat. Tapi di sisi lain, semua perkataan Jeanne yang ia dengar saat mengunjunginya juga menahannya.

Di sebelahnya, England dengan wajah muram hanya diam dan menatap deretan anggota kerajaannya yang berkumpul agak jauh di belakang Jeanne. 'Pembakaran Penyihir' membuatnya agak menjauh dari orang-orangnya sendiri. Ia lebih memilih menemani France, meskipun sebenarnya mereka berdua tak saling berbicara dan England tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Akhirnya tibalah saat yang tidak ia inginkan itu. Jeanne diikat di tiang itu, teriakan orang-orang semakin keras. Hatinya berteriak tak ingin melihat, tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Wajah Jeanne tampak damai di mata France, seolah-olah gadis itu berusaha memberi tahunya agar ia tak bersedih. Padahal Jeanne yang akan pergi, tetapi mengapa ia yang dihibur?

Api semakin membesar dan membara. Sosok Jeanne tertutupi jilatan api yang melalap habis kayu-kayu itu.

France tak tahan lagi. Ia jatuh tersungkur, kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Meskipun ia sering melihat kematian, kematian yang ia lihat di depan matanya ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya.

Disampingnya, England memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat. Mulutnya berkali-kali membisikkan permintaan maaf. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dikatakan pada France dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Permintaan maaf saja rasanya tak cukup.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Ini sebabnya aku tidak ingin terlalu bersahabat dengan manusia." Pernyataan pribadi setengah menggerutu dari Scotland membuat France yang berjalan di depannya menoleh. "Mereka datang dan pergi dengan cepat. Menyakitkan hati saja waktu mereka mati."

"Tak kusangka itu keluar dari mulutmu, _Écosse_ ~" Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah France. Perkataan seperti itu tak terlalu cocok bagi seorang Scotland yang hari ini ia tarik untuk menemaninya ke Sunga Seine. Tapi ia tahu sang pria bersurai merah mengungkit hal ini karena ia membicarakan tentang Jeanne.

"Lihat saja dirimu." Dengan keras Scotland berkata lagi pada sang _auld ally_. "Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa kau sangat akrab dengan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya semua sama saja."

France tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ada salahnya untuk mencintai, bukan?" Pandangannya beralih dari Scotland ke Sungai Seine. "Menurutku tak ada salahnya mencintai dan mengenang mereka. Tentu saja bila kau meratapi mereka terlalu lama, itu tidak bagus. Kau harus terus melangkah maju."

"…." Tanggapan dari France tak ia balas. Scotland membuang muka dan memandangi Sungai Seine. Matahari senja seperti mendukung suasana hati France, pikir Scotland.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, sesaat tadi sepertinya ia melihat gadis itu berada di hadapan mereka dan tersenyum. Tentu saja ia terbiasa melihat hal seperti ini, tapi sepertinya France tak bisa melihatnya.

Akhirnya Scotland berkata. "Sepertinya perasaannya sama seperti perasaanmu padanya."

* * *

~End~

* * *

OOC, OOC banget itu si Iggy. Saya nggak tega bikin dia jahat.

Ecosse, bahasa Prancis untuk Scotland (menurut mbah GoogleTrans).

Salam kenal, saya (sebenarnya) author silent reader di fandom Hetalia. Selama ini lebih banyak baca fic dari pada bikin di fandom Hetalia ini dikarenakan ide mentok terus orz. Maaf kalau fic ini terkesan ngebut, karena saya memang ngebut bikinnya *plak*.


End file.
